


Family

by westwingwolf



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingwolf/pseuds/westwingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains SPOILERS for the series finale. Just because that is what we saw, doesn't make it true. Perhaps like me, you weren't impressed with the finale. Or maybe you were, but you still want an Eric x Sookie spin on it. This is my offer in the spirit of trying to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

"Sorry, we're late. We had a bit of trouble with some customers," Eric said as he suddenly appeared in Sookie's backyard with Pam at his side.

"That's alright. We were just beginning dinner," Sookie replied as she attempted to rise. Eric quickly rushed to her side. He eased her back down into her seat before leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. Nodding to the man seated by her side at the head of the table, Eric walked around to where Willa was sitting to give her a kiss on the top of her head before taking a seat directly opposite Sookie.

Pam exchanged polite hellos with Sookie before taking a seat next to Lafayette. She and Sookie had become more civil over the years, but still weren't quite ready to be friends. However, Sookie was hopeful that they would be soon. She knew she was wearing Pam down because the vampire had already made plans to help Willa host a baby shower, and had a closet full of designer onesies for the baby.

Once everyone had settled down after the interruption, conversation and eating continued. Talk consisted of everything from work to the latest water cooler show to old memories to the outcome of the football game played during that Thanksgiving. Meanwhile Eric flirted with Sookie. If anyone noticed that Brian, Sookie's husband, never seemed bothered by it; they assumed he was comfortable in his marriage to not fear Eric's advances. Most would call that foolish. But everyone knew Sookie was a good woman who would never cheat on her husband.

By midnight, almost everyone had gone home or in Pam's case: back to Fangtasia. Sookie was cleaning up in the kitchen. Brian and Jason were outside putting away chairs and tables. Bridget was corralling sleeping kids, and Eric had chosen to help her in an effort to move Jason's family along so he could be alone with Sookie

Finally the Stackhouses had left to return home after a round of goodbyes. Eric approached Sookie as she stood watching out the window for Jason's car to make its way up the driveway. When she turned to look back at Eric, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Sookie returned his kiss with equal passion. Eric's height helped him avoid crowding her extended belly, even though his posture was a bit awkward. He never complained about any of these kisses though.

He heard Brian standing in the hallway. Backing up enough only to stop kissing Sookie, but still resting his forehead against hers, Eric growled one word, "Leave."

Brian left without saying anything. Sookie scoffed at Eric. "That was rude."

Eric straightened his height while placing his hands on Sookie's belly, soothing her with his touch. "He's my employee, lover, and glamoured to leave at my instruction, so I doubt he very much cares what tone I use."

"I know, but he is being very helpful to us."

"Not that he'll remember after his final glamouring.

"And I just think it would go a long way if you could be a bit nicer to him." Sookie continued ignoring the interruption.

"He is not going to care how nice I was or was not to him because he won't remember any of this soon."

"Speaking of which, how soon can we end this whole charade?"

"We'll discuss the details later. Right now all I want to do is take my wife upstairs and make love to her. I've spent hours getting to look at you and flirt with you, but not getting to touch you, and it has been torture." He caressed her body lustfully.

Sookie smiled, "I think you know better than anyone what real torture is."

"Torture like beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Okay, that sounds like something Pam would say."

"Torture is causing great pain. Not being able to touch, kiss, hold and make love to you causes me pain." He stated as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"Only you could turn a conversation about torture into a declaration of love."

"Well, I aim to please, and right now I want to please you." He carefully, but easily lifted her into his arms before walking up the stairs to the bedroom. If it weren't for the baby, he would use vamp speed, but he didn't want to risk any harm.

Setting Sookie down in front of the bed, he slowly removed her clothing, kissing each bit of exposed skin he released. By the time he laid her down on the bed, she was aching with desire. Eric was much faster and more careless about the removal of his own clothing. The primal look he gave her had her thinking he might pounce, but of course her vampire was willing to surprise her. Instead he gracefully moved to lie beside her on the bed.

One of his large hands began a sensual rubbing starting at her neck before moving down to her breasts. He made sure to caress each breast equally. Testing their weight to see how much they had increased, as if he had not just done the same experiment the previous night. Downward to he her belly where stopped, splaying his hand across the front. It irked to see how much room his hand could not cover, but she couldn't stay mad Eric looked at his hand on her belly with awe. He replaced his hand with his head to listen intently to their child's heartbeat. Sometimes he would spend his downtime lulling himself to the steady rhythm. Placing a quick kiss to her belly, he returned his hand to its leisurely exploration. Stopping at her thighs, he must have decided not to make her wait any longer. He pumped his fingers slowly inside her but with her already heightened state, he quickly brought her to orgasm.

He only gave her mere moments to recover before rolling her to her side so he could enter her slowly. After much consideration, they had discovered that this position worked best for her in the latter months of her pregnancy. Sookie soon reached the pinnacle of another orgasm, and though Eric could prolong his own, at this moment it was more about being and coming together.

After taking a few minutes to catch her breath, Sookie spoke. "Don't let me forget I wanted to ask you something. I can't remember what right now, but I know there was something so you need to remind me once I've recovered."

Eric kissed her head briefly. "I will. But first you need to rest. We'll talk later. I promise to wake you at least an hour before dawn." He pulled the covers over them and tucked Sookie into his arms. As Sookie slept, he enjoyed her peaceful breathing and the steady sound of his daughter's heartbeat.

True to his word, Eric woke Sookie an hour before dawn. "You wanted to discuss how our plans are coming along."

"Are you ready to step down from New Blood's presidency?"

"All the details are in place. Pam's more than capable and eager to take charge of both the company and Fangtasia. Willa is prepared to help with the daily operations."

"You'll be fine with the relatively low key excitement that is Bon Temps nowadays?"

"You're all the excitement that I need. Besides, you said when the baby is old enough; you want the three of us to travel the world. I have so many places I want to show you. I want you to see my homeland. I want my daughter to experience snow as soon as possible. And she'll be more likely to pick up languages if she is immersed with the people."

"That sounds wonderful. And where do you plan to send Brian once he has received his final glamour?"

"Siberia."

"Eric!"

"You are so easy to tease, lover. New Blood is opening a bottle plant in California. He'll be put in charge once his new identity has been formed."

"Okay." Sookie sighed.

Hearing the exasperation in her voice, Eric added, "He agreed to this plan, Sookie. He has no family to speak of, and he wanted the opportunity to change his life. We both agreed this was the best way to protect our child."

"I know. I just hate... in a few weeks everyone will assume I'm a widow, and they'll all give me their sympathy. I hate lying to them. I hate lying to Jason."

"When she is old enough to protect herself, we can tell Jason about his niece's true parentage. You are a mother. You are doing what is necessary to protect your child. As a father, Jason will understand. Until then, she would be a target if anyone knew I am her biological father. And anyone who knows the truth would be as well, including Jason."

"I know. I know. This is as much my plan as it is yours. It's just…old habits die hard, I guess. I feel guilty knowing I'm doing something wrong even if I know it is for the best."

"Maybe in a few centuries, you'll break yourself of that habit."

"I hope not."

"Honestly, I hope not as well. You wouldn't be my Sookie if you did. But you don't let that guilt keep you from doing was is necessary to protect your family. You are ruthless and bloodthirsty when it comes to protecting them, and it is one of the many things I love about you." He kissed her assuredly.

"Look at me. In less than a couple of months I'll be giving birth to my vampire husband's fairy-vampire hybrid daughter. I feel like the heroine in some horrible teen vampire romance novel. Please tell me I'm not like one of those girls."

"Am I like any character in one of those novels?"

"No way! I think you'd give the author of one of those novels a heart attack. Send them running to the hills because they can't handle your sexuality."

"Well, since I'm not like one of those simple characters, I can't say you are one either. I would never love one of those pathetic creatures. We'll write our own story."

"Mmmm, with lots of sex." She began rubbing his chest.

"And healthy doses of fighting to keep things interesting which will, of course, lead to more sex."

"Sounds perfect."

"No, lover. Perfect is boring. We'll be real."

"As real as a fairy and a vampire can be."

"Exactly." He pulled her closer but was careful to give her room to maneuver out of his arms when he died for the day. He was grateful their bedroom was now light proof so he could spend every moment possible by her side without leaving for the cubby.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything. I know when we bonded; we never dreamed it would allow me to become pregnant. And even if that hadn't happened, I would still be happy to be bonded with you. Because I know how much you love me and that means everything to me. So thank you for loving me."

"You don't need to thank me, Sookie. Having your love is all the thanks I ever needed."

Sookie leaned forward and kissed him. "If Pam were here, she'd be rolling her eyes at all this sappiness. Actually, she'd probably split her time between leering at me and rolling her eyes."

"I don't think you're ready to allow Pam into our bed just yet."

"Jerk!" Sookie playfully slapped him. "You act lewd and tough; Mr. Northman, but I know the truth. You're a big faker because underneath that cold exterior, you're deep. You feel. There's love in you."

"Only for my family, Mrs. Northman." They kissed until Eric went to his rest. Sookie fell back to sleep tucked securely at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> My current headcanon for the show is either this or the idea that Sookie's fairyness will have her long outliving her husband & maintaining her youth as well. At which point, Eric and she will find their way back to each other.


End file.
